


ScoobyNatural - Triple D - Dean, Daphne, & Drama

by arazialotis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Minor season 13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: The reader is zapped into the ScoobyDoo universe with Sam and her boyfriend Dean. Flirting ensues as Dean lives out a life long fantasy. But the reader’s jealousy carries over even after the case is solved.





	ScoobyNatural - Triple D - Dean, Daphne, & Drama

“So… am I invited too, or were you speaking literally when you said man cave.” You poked your head in to see Sam and Dean drooling over Dean’s new addition to the bunker.

“Of course babe.” Dean waved you in. “A man cave wouldn’t be complete without his smoking hot girl.”

“Shut up.” You ignored his teasing. “Ahh! Vinyl, sweet!”

Dean smiled at your excitement, proud of his work. “And now for the piece de resistance.” Dean stated holding the remote up to the tv.

Dean pushed the power button. A wave of electricity cracked through the air. A flash of purple was the last thing you remembered before everything went black. When you came to, your head was throbbing.

“You’re a cartoon! I’m a cartoon!” You heard the boys yelling in unison.

You stood up and brushed the dirt off your legs… your two-dimensional legs… okay, this was the weirdest thing you had encountered. And you had seen some shit travelling with these two. You looked at your boyfriend who had seemed to quickly gotten over the shock.

“Don’t worry baby, we’ll figure a way outta this, we always do.” He assured.

You nodded but were concerned as he actually seemed to be enjoying this. Especially when he saw the car. The three of you agree to treat it as any other case and started driving down the road.

“I got my baby, and my other baby, and the ability to defy psychics; what else could a guy need?” Dean boasted before pulling up to a malt shop.

“Cartoon-me better have taste buds.” You moaned before your stomach growled, squiggly lines and all. Dean chuckled and your cheeks turned a bright red, like actual tomato red, not just a cute blush. “This is so embarrassing.”

Dean pulled up in the parking lot, next to a hippie van. All of you immediately recognized the iconic writing on its side.

“We’re not in just any cartoon! We’re in Scooby-Doo!” Dean exclaimed.

Even though everyone was still in the car, you heard Dean’s legs starting to rev up, and like a bullet he instantly took off into the restaurant leaving you and Sam coughing in a cloud of dust.

Sure enough, when Sam and you joined Dean in the diner, the whole Scooby gang was there. Scooby slurping down malts left and right with the crew getting jiggy next to the jukebox.

“Dibs on Daphne.” Dean whispered to Sam, but you clearly overheard.

“Enchante Daphne.” He leaned in and kissed her hand.

“Is he serious?” You muttered to yourself. You weren’t stupid. Dean’s eyes had wandered time and time again. But he had never been this forward and in your face.

What should have been a twenty minute episode with the gang unmasking their villain by now felt like it had been dragging for hours. Of course, a case had come up, but your words of wisdom were aimlessly overlooked, the boys kept saying something about playing their roles to get out… which made no sense to you. But if Sam was convinced, you opted to follow their lead.

When Dean started challenging Fred to a drag race, your eyes crossed and you slapped your cheek knowing it wasn’t just being macho, he was trying to prove himself to that overly peppy redhead. The engines revd. In real life, no way that thing could take on the Impala. But it squealed away as she stood still. You tried hide your smirk in the back seat but Dean got a glimpse in the rearview mirror.

“It’s not funny Y/N!” He yelled, which just threw you over the edge laughing harder.

Well, apparently your laughter had thrown him over the edge in anger. He refused to talk to you for the rest of the ride and even at the house.The house was a horror cliche along with a classic mystery; house on haunted hill style. There was the scooby bunch and a few other relatives over for Colonel Sander’s will. It was simple, survive the night, get your part of the inheritance. Of course, that meant murder was on the books.

Dean had already seen the episode, which meant he knew the ending. He pulled Sam aside convincing him to stay throughout the night. 

“Shouldn’t we be focusing on our own problem at the moment?” You waved your hands up and down.

“If we are in Scooby Doo, don’t ya think the solution lies here?” Dean argued.

“If you’ve seen the episode, then let’s just skip to the end.” Sam countered.

“Sometimes it’s about the journey, not the destination.” Dean stated.

“Or it’s just more time for you to get with Daphne!” You pushed.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on Y/N, this is a cartoon. It’s not like it’s real life. Beside, I’m not allowed a cheat list?”

Your eyebrows raised in shock. “Whatever Dean, do whatever the hell you want.” You walked away to pet Scoob, trying to contain your anger.

“Alright.” Dean pumped his fist.

“Dude, as your brother, that was not a go ahead.” Sam warned.

“Listen, I know Y/N, she’s just hangry and grumpy about not sleeping in her own bed. She’s totally cool with it.” Dean affirmed.

The group made their way upstairs.

“So, uh, Daphne.” Dean pulled her aside. “Old drafty house. Whaddya say, we bunk together?” He whispered so neither you or Sam would hear.

“Oh Dean! Boys and girls don’t room together, silly.” Daphne giggled. “Y/N, why don’t you join Velma and I?” 

You rolled your eyes. “Thanks but I’ll stay with cousin Maldahyde.” When you slammed the door shut, the whole hallway shook behind you.

Cousin Maldahyde was sleeping while you were still digging around for clues, but everything came up empty. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream sounded through the entire floor.

Cousin Maldahyde sat up from her sleep. “Did you hear something dear?” 

“Probably just a draft. I’ll check it out.” You soothed her.

As it turned out, the place was haunted and awfully graphic for a saturday morning cartoon. As per usual, the team decided to split up, Dean instantly paired of with you know who, but thankfully Fred joined in. Velma insisted she and Sam would be just fine by themselves so you paired off with Cas, Shag, and Scoob.

After exploring the house, the ghost had brought all of you together, and even though you were running, you caught a glance of Dean grabbing Daphne’s hand. You all began to board up doors, rather illogically, knowing it wouldn’t stop the ghost. But Dean was all too obviously was checking out her ass while the rest of you were at work. You dropped your hammer, red simmered up to the top of your head, steam literally was coming out of your ears.

The usually scooby tactics didn’t seem to work. Sam, Dean and Cas worked to convince the others that ghosts were real and conceive a trap. With the mystery solved and the cover up sold to the scooby gang, you were more than ready to leave. You tapped your fingers on your arm, as Dean once more tried to get something out of Daphne. The ghost finally brought you back to it, and you were never relieved to feel three dimensional again.

“Wow!” Dean exclaimed. “That was the coolest thing that’s ever happened to me. And that includes the Cartwright twins.”

You didn’t care to see the end of the case through. You stormed off to your room. A few days later, when the boys returned, you felt finally calm enough to confront Dean.

He knocked on your door. “Hey sweetheart are you feeling any better?” 

You sighed a breath of relief. “Wait… is that… is that an ascot?” 

Dean looked down to straighten it. “Daphne said…” 

“Daphne!?!” You interrupted. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“What babe? You said you were cool…” Dean defended.

“Honestly, do you think I’m okay with you cheating on me?” You demanded.

“Well… I mean… she’s on my list.” Dean stuttered.

“There’s no list Dean! Either you get all of me and no one else, or someone else and none of me.” You fumed.

“It was a cartoon.” Dean argued.

“Do you think that fucking matters?”

“You’re telling me, that if we had gotten zapped into the Lion King, you wouldn’t have be all over Simba?” Dean challenged.

You made a face of disgust. “He’s a lion!” You disputed.

“A pretty hot lion.” Dean defended.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, and in one swoop, pushed past him in the doorway heading down the hall.

“Baby, stop this, where are you going?” Dean called after you.

You extend your hands, exasperated. “I just need some time.” You replied without turning to face him.

“Baby, please.” He begged as you continued down the hall, but from past experience he had learned not to follow you.

Hours had passed and Dean couldn’t handle it anymore, he went looking for you but you were nowhere to be found. He found Sam in the library and sat down with a sigh.

“What’s up?” Sam asked without looking up from his book.

“I screwed up, man.” Dean admitted.

“Ya think?” Sam condemned.

“But I mean, come on, this is a whole new level of insane jealousy.” Dean attempted to justify.

“Not that I’m taking sides, but it was more than your usual wandering eye.” Sam pointed out.

“It was a cartoon, it wasn’t real!” Dean argued.

“It was real to us, it was real to her and you were hands down trying to get into the same bed as Daphne. Of course she’s jealous, if those are your thoughts about a two dimensional drawing, can you blame her for wondering what your thoughts are about the bartender from two weeks ago, or the sorority before that? Can you blame her for feeling that she’s not enough for you?” Sam heavily persisted.

“And you’re not taking sides…” Dean spitefully reminded.

Sam’s brows turned into a resting bitch face.

“You know I love her man. I’d do anything for her, including going through hell and back. I was just, I don’t know, living out a stupid childish fantasy… But that doesn’t mean Y/N isn’t enough… how do I… “ Dean sighed. “How do I show that to her?” 

“Start by ditching the ascot.” Sam recommended.

Dean silently gasped, touching it defensively. “But it’s so soft.”

Sam ignored his antics. “Then you’d better plan a big ass apology. I’m talking outrageous romantic gestures; flowers, walk on the beach, handwritten love letter…” Sam suggested.

“Ahh.” Dean groaned. “You’re probably right.” He sulked back to his room, hands fiddling at the knot around his neck.

“Hey.” He stopped upon hearing your voice behind him in the hall. “Nice ascot.” You seductively stated.

Dean’s brow furrowed together in confusion. Upon turning around, had he still been a cartoon, his jaw would have hit the floor. He looked at you from bottom up; pink stockings, a purple dress tightly pulled in at the waist accentuating your curves, a green scarf round your neck, and a bright orange wig to top it all off.

“Jeepers.” Was all he managed to get out.

You walked over to him, swaying your hips. “Isn’t that my line, stud?” You questioned in the same breathless tone. Once you reached up, you leaned up to kiss his lips.

But he pulled back. “Y/N…”

You dropped the act. “I know, I look stupid right?” You clashed worse than the Easter bunny putting presents under a Christmas tree.

“I was going to say amazing… but you don’t have to…” He started.

“I want to.” You replied. Your hand grabbed an end of the ascot pulling him down into a kiss.

You didn’t have to convince Dean twice. You guided him back into his room. He slammed the door shut and practically tripped down onto his bed. You straddled his lap, pulling him in for another kiss.

“What about Fred?” He asked and you held back rolling your eyes trying to stay into character.

“Oh, I’ve just been so conflicted ever since he cheated at the drag race…” You played.

Dean grinned wide. “I knew it.” 

“And just between you and me… your Impala is so much more groovy.” You whispered in his ear and jumped feeling a bulge rise up. “Jeepers.”

Dean laughed. “Not that I’m not loving this, sweetheart. But have I ever told you about my affection for Princess Leia… oh and Sandra Dee… April O’Neil…” He grew excited by the possibilities.

“One step at a time, Winchester.” You warned unbuttoning his shirt.

“Daisy Duke… Jasmine…” He continued.

You sighed and leaned back growing more uninterested, having taken a big step to try to reconcile but it seemed to be quickly backfiring in your face. Dean took the hint and wrapped his arms around you, burying his head into your chest.

“Babe, I’m only kidding. I’ll take you over those floozies any day of the week.” He tried to reassure.

“Are you talking to me or to Daphne?” You grumbled.

“Only you, Y/N. You’re the only girl for me. I promise. And I am so sorry for being the biggest dumbass of the century.” He apologized. “I should be the one bridging this gap, not you.. So if you, uh, want to burn the whole outfit and this ascot to hell, I understand.”

You couldn’t help but run your fingers through his hair. “And if I keep the wig on… what are you willing to do for me?”

“Well…” He thought. “I already owe you big time… so I guess, if you want me to dress up as Simba…”

“Stop!” You squealed and he laughed as you pushed him back onto the bed. You flopped down beside him.

“You know I’d do anything for you babe, all you gotta do his ask.” He kissed the top of your forehead, then the bridge of your nose, and all the way down until he met your lips again.


End file.
